Ma Raison
by Marguerite06
Summary: **Je ne suis pas parfait, il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais ne pas avoir faites, mais je continue d'apprendre ** Song-Fic basée sur The Reason par Hoobastank... *** GSR


Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous présente ma première song-fic. La chanson que j'ai choisi est **The Reason** de **Hoobastank**. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi. C'est également la première fois que j'écris une fic au JE. Écoutez la chanson alors que vous lisez… personnellement, je l'aime bien.

**Dédicace : **C'est un peu pour tout ceux qui me lisent, mais spécialement à **Nath** et **Julie**, parce que vous me motivez vraiment à écrire… On pourrait dire que vous êtes ma raison d'écrire !

En espérant que vous aimerez. .  Reviews ( Ça prends que quelques instants, ça me fait plaisir et ça me dit si vous aimez ou pas…)

MarG

**Bonne lecture !**

----------------------------------------------------------

I'm not a perfect person / Je ne suis pas parfait  
There's many things I wish I didn't do / Il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais ne pas avoir faites  
But I continue learning / Mais je continue à apprendre  
I never meant to do those things to you / Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ce que je t'ai fait  
And so I have to say before I go / Et donc j'ai besoin de dire avant de partir  
That I just want you to know / Que je veux que tu saches…

----------------------------------------------------------

Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal et encore moins la faire pleurer. En vérité, je ne supporte pas de ne pas voir un sourire sur son beau visage. Mais malgré moi, malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions, je réussis à la blesser…encore.

Nous avons eu une grosse nuit. L'enquête a été difficile pour tous, mais Sara semblait vraiment troublée. Quand notre discussion s'est terminée dans la salle de repos, j'ai senti qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Évidemment, elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de laisser quiconque voir ses larmes. C'est pourquoi elle s'est éloignée précipitamment. Je crois que le moment le plus dur pour elle fut de voir les deux orphelins partir en pleurant avec l'assistante sociale. Ils ne cessaient de demander leur mère et je crois que ce fut comme un coup de couteau pour Sara. À ce moment, elle était derrière moi et je ne la voyais pas. Mais j'ai bien entendu le claquement précipité de ces souliers sur le plancher alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Et maintenant je la cherche, partout dans le labo. Elle n'est pas dans la salle de repos, ni dans un labo. Je viens de fouiller le garage et elle n'y était pas non plus. Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète toujours un peu pour elle, comme pour aucun autre de mes employés. Cependant, Sara n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est si fragile, mais si forte en même temps. Elle s'est créée une carapace au cours des années et encore aujourd'hui elle la garde. Il arrive parfois que cette protection se brise. Il est alors possible d'apercevoir un côté d'elle qu'elle cache toujours. J'ai eu la chance de voir cette partie d'elle plusieurs fois. Notamment quand elle avait dut arrêter une de ses amies, qui avait tuée son mari et qui avait aussi reçu une balle. Elle était devenu handicapée à cause de cet incident.

Une autre fois, elle m'avait confié une partie de son enfance et je l'avais mieux compris. Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, je m'étais juré de ne plus la blesser. Mais comme je ne suis pas parfait, j'avais bien réussi à lui faire du mal. Et je m'en voulais terriblement.

Ha ! Voilà Greg et Nick qui approchaient. Peut-être qu'ils savaient où est Sara ?

« Hey les gars ! »Les ai-je interpellés. « Savez-vous où est Sara ? »

Greg haussa et regarda Nick. « Peut-être dans les vestiaires. Elle s'y réfugie souvent. »

Je les ai remerciés avant de m'éloigner en direction des vestiaires. J'avançai tranquillement. Arrivant à la pièce, j'ai entré lentement, regardant à gauche et à droite. C'est alors que j'ai entendu un sanglot provenant de la porte qui menait aux douches. Je me suis approché un peu plus près et j'ai entendu les sanglots plus forts. Quelqu'un pleurait derrière la porte. J'ai poussé la porte et avisé la personne qui était assise sur le sol.

Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------

I've found a reason for me / Je me suis trouvé une raison  
To change who I used to be / De changer celui que je suis  
A reason to start over new / Une raison de tout recommencer à zéro  
And the reason is you / Et la raison c'est toi

----------------------------------------------------------

Je me suis agenouillé devant elle. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle a relevé la tête vers moi. Son maquillage avait horriblement coulé sous les assauts de ses larmes. Ses cheveux étaient tout dépeignés et elle semblait secouer par ses sanglots.

Elle essuya ses larmes et leva. Elle était visiblement embarrassée d'avoir été vue dans cet état, même si ce n'était que moi. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol, inspirant, expirant. Elle tentait de se calmer. Puis, sans un mot, elle sortit des douches et se dirigea vers sa case. Elle sortit sa veste et l'enfila. Ensuite, Sara saisit son sac et sortit des vestiaires. Je l'ai regardé sans bouger, mais dès l'instant où elle sortit de mon champ de vision, je la suivis.

Elle se rendit à l'extérieur et regarda les quatre coins du stationnement. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle commença à fouiller dans son sac. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais approché et j'étais présentement juste derrière elle. Je me souvenais qu'elle était arrivée en retard cette nuit, disant que sa voiture était tombée en panne et qu'elle avait dû prendre un taxi. Sans doute en appelait-elle un autre ?

Elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans son sac. Sara se retourna et arriva face-à-face avec moi. Elle eut un sursaut ; visiblement elle ne savait pas que j'étais. Toujours sans dire un mot, elle me contourna et entra de nouveau dans le labo. Encore une fois, j'entrepris de la suivre en silence.

Elle se dirigeait visiblement vers les vestiaires, mais elle s'arrêta devant une machine distributrice pour s'acheter une barre de chocolat. Elle mit l'argent et composa le numéro. L'anneau tourna lentement, mais s'arrêta avant que la friandise est pu tomber. Sara poussa une exclamation de rage et envoya un coup de pied dans la machine. J'approchai d'elle en silence et remit encore une fois le montant demandé. Je composai le numéro et l'anneau tourna. Cette fois, la barre de chocolat tomba. Sara me lança un regard noir avant de pousser la petite porte et de la saisir. Elle s'éloigna sans me dire merci. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Elle entra de nouveau dans les vestiaires et ouvrit son casier sans ménagement. Son portable, qui était précairement posé sur l'étagère du haut tomba sur le sol et éclata en morceaux. On aurait dit que c'était la goutte pour faire déborder le vase. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Moi, qui était toujours proche, j'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés.

J'ai glissé une de mes mains entre les siennes. Sara releva la tête et me regarda avec surprise. Dans son autre main, elle tenait toujours sa friandise au chocolat. Elle semblait découragée, épuisée. J'ai donné un coup de tête en direction de la porte et je lui ai murmuré lentement :

« Venez, je vous ramène. »

----------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that I hurt you / Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé  
It's something I must live with everyday / C'est quelque avec lequel je dois vivre chaque jour  
And all the pain I put you through / Et toute la peine que je t'ai fait  
I wish that I could take it all away / J'aimerais pouvoir la faire disparaître  
And be the one who catches all your tears / Et être celui qui effacera toutes tes larmes  
Thats why I need you to hear / C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes

----------------------------------------------------------

Je lui avais déjà dit ça, en d'autres circonstances. Ce jour-là, elle avait trop bu. Je m'étais contenté de la ramener chez elle. Je l'avais serré brièvement dans mes bras, pour la rassurer, puis elle était rentrée chez elle et j'avais tourné les talons, tout en sachant que si elle avait bu, c'était de ma faute.

Nous nous sommes levés et elle m'a suivie jusqu'à ma voiture sans un mot. Je lui ai ouvert la porte côté passager et l'ai refermé une fois qu'elle se fut assise. J'ai contourné ma voiture et je me suis installé au volant. Avant de démarrer, je lui jetai un regard de biais, pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Sara ne me regardait pas et fixait un point à l'extérieur. Elle m'ignorait. Mais j'y était habitué.

Je roulais tranquillement, voulant profiter de ce moment. Il était rare que je me retrouvais seul avec Sara et aujourd'hui, j'étais bien décidé à en profiter au maximum. Après un moment, elle murmura quelque chose. Interloqué, je tournai la tête vers elle et m'aperçut qu'elle me regardait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demandai-je, légèrement inquiet. Elle eut un sourire, puis dit : « Est-ce que ce serait possible de s'arrêter en chemin, pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger avant d'arriver à mon appartement… » Elle ajouta devant mon air : « Je n'ai presque rien à manger chez moi… et j'ai faim. » J'esquissai un sourire qui semblait la rassurer.

Nous avons donc arrêter dans un petit restaurant et elle me donna sa commande. Je suis entré et je me suis mis dans la file pour commander. Quand ce fut mon tour, j'ajoutai ce que j'allais prendre et payai le tout. Je suis retourné dans la voiture avec notre festin. Voyant la grosseur du sac, Sara me regarda étrangement. « Moi aussi j'ai faim, vous savez. » lui dis-je pour m'expliquer.

Une fois devant son bloc appartement, nous avons tous les deux débarqués. Je crois que Sara avait compris que j'allais m'occuper d'elle. Que je m'inquiétais. Ou, du moins, que je refusais de la laisser seule. Nous avons pris l'ascenseur et, une fois sortis, elle alla directement vers sa porte. Je l'ai bien évidemment suivi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Tout était exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici. Sara me prit le sac des mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je regardai autour de moi. Des livres en grande quantité, principalement des traités scientifiques, remplissaient sa bibliothèque. Dans un coin, je vis quelque chose qui me fit sourire. Il y avait un cadre qui contenait un agrandissement d'une photographie de nous deux, à San Francisco, près de six ans plus tôt. Je l'avais aussi chez moi. Sur cette photo, Sara avait de ces sourires qui fait fondre et ses yeux pétillaient. Et il y avait moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup changé. La grosse différence était la couleur de mes cheveux et de ma barbe. Sur cette photo, ils étaient bruns et désormais, plutôt gris.

Soudain, de la cuisine, un bruit me parvint. Il fut suivi d'un petit cri de douleur. Je me suis précipité dans la pièce et vit Sara qui venait de se couper la main. Elle s'était coupée et un de ses doigts saignaient abondamment. Mais le pire n'était pas la blessure. C'était Sara en elle-même. Elle faisait couler de l'eau sur sa blessure, alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle avait l'air si triste. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée par la vie.

Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai saisi sa main. J'ai désinfecté la plaie et mis un bandage. Je compris à cet instant que la véritable blessure n'était pas extérieure. Sa plus grande douleur ne provenait pas d'une coupure, mais bien de l'intérieur, là où la guérison est toujours longue et parfois douloureuse. D'une main tremblante, j'ai essuyé ses larmes le plus doucement et le plus tendrement possible.

----------------------------------------------------------

I've found a reason for me / Je me suis trouvé une raison  
To change who I used to be / De changer celui que je suis

A reason to start over new / Une raison de tout recommencer à zéro

And the reason is you / Et la raison c'est toi

----------------------------------------------------------

Elle était toujours devant moi, pleurant. J'ai posé une main dans son dos, et l'ai ramené contre moi. Sara passa ses bras autour de moi et alla enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Quant à moi, j'ai entouré son corps frêle et secoué de sanglots. Avec mes mains, je frottais son dos, tentant de lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. C'était bien entendu impossible. Je savais ce qu'elle avait vécu, et je me doutais de ce qui devait la mettre dans cet état.

Lors de notre enquête cette nuit, nous avions compris que le père battait ses enfants quand sa femme était absente. Je me souvenais encore de l'expression de Sara quand nous l'avions découvert. Un des petit garçons, Tim, avait été interrogé. C'était moi et Sara qui nous en étions occupés. Quand nous lui avons demandés s'il aimait son père, il avait fait non de la tête. Sara avait demandé pourquoi.

_« Parce que mon Papa il est méchant. Il me fait des bobos quand Maman n'est pas là. »_

La bouche de Sara s'était entrouverte sous la surprise. Moi-même, j'avais été surpris, mais j'avais rapidement retrouvé le contrôle, demandant au petit garçon ce qu'il lui avait fait comme bobos. Le jeune garçon avait relevé son chandail et Sara et moi avions vu une grosse ecchymoses sur son ventre. Sara avait pâli et s'était éloigné prétextant devoir prendre un peu d'air. Je l'avais laissé partir. J'aurais aimé la suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais appeler les services sociaux pour qu'ils s'occupent des orphelins.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu aller la voir et la rassurer dès ce moment-là. Maintenant, ses pleurs mouillaient ma chemise et je tentais de la consoler du mieux que je pouvais. Le social n'avait jamais été mon fort, mais en présence de Sara, mon incapacité à interagir semblait multiplier par cent. Elle avait un tel effet sur moi… Bien plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais le savoir.

----------------------------------------------------------

I'm not a perfect person / Je ne suis pas parfait  
I never meant to do those things to you / Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ce que je t'ai fait  
And so I have to say before I go / Et donc j'ai besoin de dire avant de partir  
That I just want you to know / Que je veux que tu saches…

----------------------------------------------------------

Les sanglots qui secouaient Sara semblait s'espacer progressivement. Elle se calmait et je le sentais. Malgré tout, je la gardais contre moi, voulant la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser à l'avenir. À son oreille, je me mis à lui murmurer délicatement :

« Chut… Je suis là… Chut… » Elle arrêta de pleurer, mais elle n'osa pas se décoller de moi. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle compte sur moi pour m'enlever d'où j'étais. J'étais si bien ! Je crois que j'aurais pu rester dans ses bras éternellement si j'avais pu. J'ai tourné lentement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Sara releva la tête vers moi, surprise, je crois. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes me fixaient, alors que moi, j'observais les larmes toujours accrochées à ses cils. Elle était si belle…

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, nous nous embrassions passionnément. Sara monta ses mains autour de ma nuque et ses doigts allèrent jouer dans mes cheveux. C'était une sensation si… agréable ! Je manquais de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'être aspiré par un tourbillon de sensation, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Il était certain qu'à partir de maintenant, j'embrasserais Sara dès que je le pourrais. Aucune retenue.

Quand notre baiser fut briser pour que nous puissions respirer un peu, nous sommes restés front contre front, à se regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de larmes, dont j'espérais que c'était à présent de joie. « Je suis désolé Sara… pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… » lui dis-je en murmurant. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres se reposèrent sur les miennes. Cette fois, le baiser fut moins passionné et plus doux, mais j'essayai de faire passer tous mes sentiments pour elle.

Je voulais qu'elle se sente aimée.

----------------------------------------------------------

Elle me prit la main, m'entraînant avec elle dans la salle à manger. Elle ne pleurait plus et semblait aller mieux, mais je me méfiais de ce genre d'impression. Ce n'était peut-être que le retour de la carapace.

Nous avons dîné en silence, chacun regardant l'autre manger. Quand nos repas furent terminés, Sara me guida à sa chambre. Lui faire l'amour n'était pas dans mes plans et je ne voulais pas avoir l'impression de profiter d'elle. Elle se coucha sur son lit et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Comme j'étais hésitant, elle me dit : « J'ai juste besoin de toi à mes côtés… pour cette nuit. Je t'en supplie… »

J'étais bien évidemment incapable de refuser. Je suis allé m'étendre à ses côtés, l'entourant de mes bras. Sara se rapprocha de moi et le sommeil l'emporta dans ses méandres. J'étais bien sûr incapable de m'endormir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, à vaincre en seulement quelques heures. De voir Sara si vulnérable, si fragile, si misérable m'avait fait reconsidérer certaines choses.

J'avais souvent mis mes propres intérêts de côté pour mon travail ou simplement parce que c'était plus simple de laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Beaucoup de gens n'aimaient pas le changement et longtemps j'avais fait partie de cette catégorie de gens. Mais aujourd'hui je réalisais que j'avais eu tort. Je m'étais fait du mal à ignorer ce que je ressentais, mais pire encore, j'avais blessé Sara. Et ça, jamais je n'allait me le pardonner.

Au moins, aujourd'hui, les choses changeaient et j'osais espérer que c'était pour de bon… Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de laisser le sommeil m'emporter également.

----------------------------------------------------------

I've found a reason for me / Je me suis trouvé une raison  
To change who I used to be / De changer celui que je suis

A reason to start over new / Une raison de tout recommencer à zéro

And the reason is you / Et la raison c'est toi

I've a reason to show / Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer

A side of me you didn't know / Un côté de moi que tu ne connais pas

A reason for all that I do / Une raison pour tout ce que je fais

And the reason is you / Et la raison c'est toi

----------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps lorsque je me réveillai enfin. Dans mes bras, Sara était réveillée et me faisait face. Elle avait posé une de ses mains sur ma joue. Ce contact était si doux…

Elle me fit un sourire, auquel je répondis immédiatement. Elle m'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres. Puis, elle se rapprocha encore un peu de moi et me murmura à l'oreille : « Je suis contente que tu es changé. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Puis je répondis, sur un ton plus sérieux.

« J'avais une excellente raison de le faire, Sara. Toi. Tu es ma raison. »

FIN


End file.
